Love and Family
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Happy birthday Shweta ! Here goes your surprise :D Includes Rajvi & Abhirika and other couples !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Happy Birthday Shweta !

I thought to extend it so i am writing some more chapters :)

Nothing serious Just cute Happy moments of Cid family as requested by shweta

**Warning :** Those who have problem with my Shipping specially Some Da-reya Lovers who bashed me In my PM can Please skip this story...Thankyou :)

* * *

Characters :

Abhijeet – Tarika and their son aarav

Riana – daya and their daughter riya

Sachin – kajal and their son sam

Rajat – purvi and their daughter Rajvi

Vinerya , ishyant , Vivesha , Frenisha , divya , pankaj

( I will soon reveal who is riana in upcmg chapters)

* * *

**Rajat and purvis residence : **

Rajat was sleeping peacefully wrapping his arm around Purvis waist and she was sleeping in his arms ….

Purvi woke up and saw rajat with a smile

She kissed his cheek and moved to take shower

After sometime she returned back

Purvi : rajat uth jayiye…. Aaj sab log dinner par aa rahe hein na…

Rajat in sleep : 5min aur

Purvi sits near him and ruffles his hairs : no 5min abhi ki abhi uth jayiye

Rajat pulls her in a hug : Naahh…

Purvi tries to move : Chodiyee….subah subah romantic ho jaate hein…chodiye mujhe…

Rajat pulls her more closer so that purvi is at bottom and rajat at top of her …

Rajat entwined his hands with hers

Purvi : Rajat…!

Rajat : shhh….

Rajat moves close to her but but a sweet Voice disturbed them !

Voice : Papa !

Rajat and purvi looked at each other

Purvi : jayiye aapki beti bula rahi hein…

Rajat rushes to her princess room….

When he entered her room he saw her in angry mood

Rajat murmurs : oh no..aaj toh mein gaya…

He takes baby steps towards her

Rajat : Good morning meri rajvi ( yeah her name is RajVi)

Rajvi turns other side while pouting

Rajat : aare koi mujhse naraz hein…

Rajvi : haan

Rajat : sorry na..mein bhul gaya tha

Rajvi : aapne promise kiya tha aur tod diya

Rajat : aapko pata hein aaj aarav , riya , sam aa rahe hein

Rajvi looks at him : no cheating…aap di..divit…nhi kya tha woh…

Rajat : *divert*

Rajvi : haan woh mat kijiye

Purvi was watching all these with a continous smile

Rajvi saw her and ran towards her and hugged her

Purvi : kya hua..? papa phirse bhul gaye..?

Rajvi nods

Purvi looks at rajat with angry expressions

Rajat ( thinks ) : dono ek jaise hein…darra ke rakhte hein mujhe huhh… sirf ghar ke bahar hi mein senior inspector rajat hun ….

Rajvi : mumma aap samjha dijiye aapke pati ko ki mujhse baat karne ki aur mujhe manane ki koshish na kare

Rajat smiles : purvi meri beti se kehdo ki mein usse baat karunga aur manaunga bhi…

Rajvi : mumma kahiye ki mein nhi maanungi ….haan agar chocolate mili toh koshish kar sakhti hun…

Rajat was prepared for this ..he gave her a silk and kissed her cheek

Purvi : haan haan aur bigadiye ise….

Rajat : tum bhi kuch kam nhi ho…kisne kaha tha ki ise adaat daalo raat ko pastry khane ki…?

Purvi : h..haan toh aapko laake nhi deni toh mat dijiye naa taane kyu maar rahe hein…huh

rajvi : papa aap bhi toh pehle mumma ke saath pastry khaate the na ..?

rajat : ummm woh toh purvi ne hi adaat daali na mujhe bhi…

purvi : haan bas bas ab…tayar ho jayiye dono ….mujhe bahut saara kaam hein…aur yeh apni ladayi khud solve kijiye aur half nd hr mein dono mujhe breakfast table pe chahiye

and she leaves

rajvi and rajat sighs

rajat : mujhse baat kar rahi ho na..?

Rajvi nods and kisses his cheek

Rajat : ab jao aur jaldi jaldi tayar ho jao…

Rajvi : pehle mein apni frock ko select karlu..

Rajat : haan haan karo karo…

She moves towards her wardrobe and tries to open it…but her height was so small to reach there

Rajvi irritated tone : papa..! aapko thola neeche banana chahiye tha na..ab mein kaise select karu…

Rajat lifts her in his arms : ab select karo…

Rajvi : while picking pink frock…papa yeh vaali..?

Rajat : naahh…

Rajvi : yehh yellow vaali..?

Rajat : nhi nhi…

Rajvi : uffoo…mere paas kuch bhi nahi hein pehen ne ke liye..mujhee nyii frock chahiye….

Rajat ( thinks ) : yeh toh purvi se bhi aagey nikli..par mujhe pata tha yahi hoga…

Rajat : vaha couch pe dekho…

Rajvi turns and saw a ombre rosette purple white frock…she jumped from his arm and ran near couch

Rajat was smiling continuously seeing her princess smile

Rajvi : wow papa its so pretty …

Rajat : ab jao jaldi ready ho jao…

She leaves happily …purvi saw this and smiles

Purvi ( thinks ) : kitna khayal rakhte hein yeh rajvi ka aur mera…mujhe bhi subah ek nayi saree di aur ab rajvi ko nayi frock…aap best ho rajat … khush kismet hun mein ki aap mujhe mile aur meri zindagi mein aaye… nd she leaves

Rajat moves to his room and gets ready

Rajvi comes running : papa papa dekhiye yeh nayi frock mein kaisi lag rahi hun..?

Rajat : bilkul princess ki tarah….

Rajvi looks at rajat : Ewwww

Rajat : kya hua…?

Rajvi : aapne yeh light pink shirt kyu peheni….nhii yeh nhii kuch aur ….change karo abhii….

Rajat : aare par…

Rajvi : changeee *puppy eyes*

Rajat : uh…ok

And he comes back wearing black shirt

Rajvi : aapko kisine bataya ki aap is mein kitne handsome lagte ho.?

Rajat sat on knees : nhii naa koi meri taarif hi nhi kartaa…

Rajvi pulls his cheek : mere nautanki papa…mein ne hi ki thi aapki taarif…

Rajat smiles : ohh haan Thankyou ;)

Rajvi : ok chaliye…mumma bula rahi hein…

Rajat and rajvi leaves

At dining table :

Purvi : mein ne aap dono ka fav breakfast banaya hein aaj

Rajat and rajvi : sacchiii..?

Purvi nods and smiles

They enjoy their breakfast with chit chat and ofc love

It was noon and both father and daughter were enjoying their cartoon Tom and jerry

Purvi was cutting vegetables for dinner

Meanwhile the door bell rings

Rajat opens the door and saw tarika , Riana , Ishita , shreya , kajal , tasha and divya

Rajat : aare tum log aao na andar…

Tarika : kaise ho rajat…

Rajat : mein toh bilkul theek hun

Tarika : aur meri rajvi…?

Rajvi : ma-si ..! aarav bhaiya kaha hein..?

Tarika : woh abhijeet ke saath aayega raat mein…

Rajvi become sad : aur riya aur sam…

Riana : riya bhi daya ke saath aayegi…

Kajal : aur sam sachin ke saath…

Rajat : aare sad mat ho..mein hun na…hum dono milkar enjoy karengey

Rajvi : yaaa….

Ishita : rajvi aap toh bahut pyaari lag rahi hein is frock mein..

All girls nods

Rajvi : Thankyou

Divya : ok toh hum log purvi ki madat karte hein aap log enjoy kariye…

Rajat : ok…

And they all the girls move to kitchen

Purvi : are tum log yaha….

Tasha : haan ab tum kya akele kaam karogi…..itna sab karne mein time lagega …saath milkar karengey toh jaldi ho jaayega

Purvi : tum log bina matlab

Shreya : shh….batao humein kya karna hein…

Purvi : accha ok…chalo…

They all start their work with lots of gossip ofc ….and then till 6 d dinner was ready

They move to hall and a smile crept their lips

Rajat was sleeping on sofa and rajvi was sleeping on him …both were smiling in sleep

Ishita : kitne cute lag rahe hein dono

Purvi smiles : haan…

Tarika clicks a pic : ise bhi hum humari family vaali album mein lagayengey…

Kajal : haan bilkul…

Purvi : hum andar chalke baat kare..varna yeh log disturb ho jayengey

Divya : haan haan aapke pyaare pati aur beti ko sone dete hein chalo…

And they moves to Purvis room

Kajal : vaise Tarika tumhari aur abhijeet sir ki bhi kaafi photos hein humare paas…

Tarika blushes

Tasha : kajal tum bhul gayi us din jab tumhe chot lagi thi aur sachin sir kaise pareshaan ho gaye the ..woh tumhe apni baahon mein utha kar hospital le gaye …woh pic bhi hein mere paas

Kajal smiles remembering that scene

Ishita : kya sabke saamne unhone ne aisa kiya..?

Tasha : haan aur pata hein kajal ko sirf ek scratch aaya tha sar par

Tarika and tasha give high five to each other and all laugh

Kajal : tasha tujhe yaad hein woh icecream vaali baat…tut oh chal padi thi vivek ke saath akele icecream khaane par humne tera plan fail kar diya

Tasha : kaise bhul sakhti hun…vivek mujhe treat de raha tha us din…

All : Ohhhh

Tasha blushes : kya tum log bhi...

Ishita : tum logo kisse sun ne hein humein...batao na

Tasha : Tarika tum batao pehle Abhijeet sir ke baare mein...

Tarika : M..mein...kya bolu...

Kajal : Tarika plzz batao bhii ...

all girls : haan Tarika bataoo...abhijeet sir kitne romantic hein...

Tarika : ok fine ... 5 saal pehle ki baat hein...

Flashback :

Set after Tarika in danger

Abhijeet saves her in end and holds her by shoulders and they move out

Abhijeet made her in sit in car and started driving

abhijeet : Tarika tum theek ho naa..?

Tarika : Haan abhi..i am fine

Abhijeet : kya fine..dekho kitni chotein aayi tumhe...use toh mein chodunga nhi...uski himmat kaise hui tumhe aise bhaandke rakhne ki...huhh

Tarika smiles : Abhijeet kyu itna tension le rahe ho...mein theek hun aur dekho tumhare saamne sahi salamat hun

Abhijeet : Mein kitna darr gaya tha Tarika...agar mein waqt par nhi aata toh...

Tarika : tum zarur aate...

Abhijeet : itna bharosa hein mujhpar...

Tarika keeps her head on his shoulder : Haan...mujhe pura yakin tha ki tum zarur aaogey

Abhijeet : mein khush hun ki tumhare bharose ko mein ne tutne nhi diya

Tarika : accha yeh sab chodo...tumne kuch nhi khaaya hoga na...hum aaj bahar karte hein dinner

Abhijeet : nhii pehle hum hospital jayengey phir dinner...

Tarika : Abhijeet hospital kyu..mamulu chotein hein...

Abhijeet : koi mamuli nhi hein...

Tarika : Abhijeet mein khud hi inki dressing kar lungi...par hospital nhi...

Abhijeet : par tarika...

Tarika : abhi plzz...

Abhijeet : huh ..ok...chalo...

They raeched Tarikas residence :

Abhijeet brought the first aid

Tarika : lao mein karu...

Abhijeet : nhii...jab mujhe chot lagti hein tum kitne pyaar se meri dressing karti ho...ab mujhe bhi karne do...

Tarika smiles and abhijeet cleans her wound slowly while blowing air

Abhijeet : Tarika agar mein waqt pe nhi aata toh ?

Tarika : toh mujhe pata chal jata ki tumne koshish ki mujhe bachane ki par kisi vajah se aa nhi paaye

Abhijeet without saying anything hugs her tightly ...she needed this the most ..she hugged him back

Flashback Ends

Divya : sach mein abhijeet sir bahut romantic hein

Purvi : wohoo Aise toh bahut kuch huaa hoga Tarika ke saathh

Tarika : hmm haann woh sab chodo ...ab Kajal ki baarii

* * *

**A/N** : ok toh aaj mein sab itnaa hi likh paayi will update next soon... 1 chapter mein family likh hi nhi paate :p

Will update Dosti ya pyaar soon ! :D

Happy birthday once again shweta Hope I made you smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Happy Diwali ! :) **

**I am so busy bcz of Diwali so please bear with this short chapter..! Will update Hlwt and DYP soon :D **

**28 reviews for 1 chapter..? seriously..? I am Happy Thankyouu all for reviews , favs nd follows ...**

* * *

kajal : mein kyaa batauu ?

Riana : koi bhi romantic moment

Kajal : hmm

_**Flashback**_

_Set after aakhri chunauti_

_Kajal and sachin move to kajals house_

_Sachin : kajal tum theek ho naa_

_Kajal : haann sachin I m fyn ..._

_Sachin : kyaa fyn...tumhe pata hein Jab tum kidnap hui kitna darr gaya tha mein aur phir floor pe itnaa saara khoon tha aur woh video jis mein tum logo ko drugs de rahe the mujhe laga mein ne tumhe kho diya_

_Kajal : sachin sab hi toh kidnap hue the...tum par bhi humla huaa tha naa yaad hein naa...woh toh Daya sir ne bacha liya varna humare tukde ho jaate_

_Sachin : haan yaad hein par sab theek hogaya ...giving her side hug ..aur ab tum mere paas hoo mere saamne ..._  
_Kajal smiles : bina vajah tension lete ho tum_

_Sachin : bina vajah nhi. ..socho agar tumhari jagah mein ..._

_Kajal stops him : shhhh aisa mat bolo...aisa kabhi nhi hogaa..._

_Sachin hugs her : tum mujhe kabhi chodke nhi jaaogi naa saloni ki tarah_

_This words pierced her heart_

_Kajal : kabhii nhii...mein mere sachin ko chodke jaa sakhti hun kyaa kabhi_

Kajal eyes were teary remembering that scene

Tarika keeps hand on her shoulder

Riana : wah sachin itnaa sensitive hein naa

Kajal : oyee sensitive mat bol... bas woh thoda zyada care karte hein

Girls : ohhhhhhh

Kajal smiles and changes d topic : ab Riana ki baari...tum batao pehli baar kab mili tum daya sir se

Riana smiles

**Flashback : **

Daya was returning from his mission ..he was soo excited that he will meett his team after a week  
He was in his qualis

Daya ( Thinks ) : bas jaldi se bureau pahuch jau...Puri team ko surprise dunga ...10 din pehle hi mera mission complete hogaya. ...pehle ghr jau ya bureau ? Ghr raaste mein aata hein par nhii pehle bureau hi jaungaa..

Sudden a girl comes running from jungle and collides with Daya's car

Daya applies sudden break and the girl falls on his cars bonnet

girl ( thinks ) : behosh hone ka acting karnaa hoga haaann yahi sahi hein. ..

And she pretends to faint

Daya comes out in tension : oh no yeh kya hua...

He holds her and she murmurs : m..maar dengey...b..bachao nd she faints

He looks at d girl : iske sar par toh chot hein ...aaj hospitals mein bhi strike hein kyaa karu...haan ghar le jaata hun...he lifts her in his arms nd lay her on backseat

In 10min he reached home and again lifted that girl in his arms and moved to guest room  
He bought first aid and looked at her

..she had innocent face , brown beautiful eyes , Long black hair and gorgeous pink lips etc

He slowly cleaned her wound and in pain she held dayas hand ..daya was shocked but he let her hold

after doing her first aid he slowly removed her grip and moved to his room

In dayas room :

Daya ( thinks ) : Hein koun yeh ladki..? aur yeh bhaag kyu rahi thi... woh bhi jungle mein...hmm kahi koi ise maarna toh nhi chahta aur yeh keh bhi rahi thi ki maar dengey...bachao...ise hosh aaye toh samajh aayega...

Meanwhile he heard her scream and rushed to her room

daya : kya hua..?

Girl scared : w..woh log maar dengey...bachao... use nhi chodengey..mein..woh

Daya : relax...dekhiye aap shaant hojayiye...kuch nhi hoga...aap hein koun..?

Girl : M..mein Riana...

Daya : Ohh riana ji dekhiye ab aapko darne ki zarurat nhi...aap yaha safe hein...

Riana takes a deep breath : Mein kisi se nhi darti...

Daya : acchaa..? vaise aap us gehre jungle mein kya kar rahi thi...?

Riana : Mein apne ghar jaa rahi thi tabhi vaha mein ne kisi ki cheekh suni aur jab dekha toh kuch gunde ek ladki ko zabardasti kidnap karke le jaa rahe the..jab mein vaha gayi uski madat karne toh usne mujhpar humla kiya par phir bhi mein ne us ladki ko bachaya aur hum dono vaha se bhaagey..par achanak beech mein woh gayab hogyi...

Daya : kya gayab hogyi.?

Riana : haan aur phir...ek ek min...mein yeh sab kyu bata rahi hun aapko...?

Daya : kyu ki mein ne puchaa...

Riana : very funny...

she tries to get down from bed but her head spins and she lost her balance But daya holds her and makes her sit

Daya : aap theek hein..?

Riana : h..haan...

Daya : aap apne ghar ka num dijiye aapke ghar vaalo ko inform kar deta hun mein...

Riana : n..nhi uski zarurat nhi...

Daya : aare par aise kaise...woh log pareshaan hogey...

Riana : jab mera koi hein hi nhi toh koun pareshaan hoga...she lowered her head

Daya : I..m.. sorry..mujhe yeh sab...i m really sry...

Riana : nhi its ok...

Daya : acchaa aap bata rahi thi naa uske baad..?

Riana : Mein aapko kyu batau..? aap kya police vaale hein...

Daya ; hmm Haan Mein senior inspector Daya

Riana : k..kyaaa...?

Daya : haan ab batayiye...

Riana : w..woh uske baad mein aapki car se takragyi aur socha ki...ki...

Daya : ki..?

Riana : k.k...ki behosh hone ka natak karu taaki aap meri madat kare par...daya cuts her

Daya : kyaaa..? jabse aap natak kar rahi thi...aur mein samajh raha tha ki aap Behosh hein...bhaalai ka toh zamaana hi nhi hein...

Riana : shhh puri baat th suniye...

Daya : ab kya sun na hein..? huh

Riana : yahi ki mein natak kar rhi thi par sach mein behosh hogyi...

Daya : jhuttt...

Riana : huh..aapko yakin karna hein karo varna nhi...par pehle us ladki ko dhundna hein...pata nhi kaisi hogi woh

Daya : hmm yeh bhi hein...chalo bureau ...

she stood up and daya holds her hand as she was still weak

daya : sambhal ke ...

Riana smiles : Thankyou

Daya smiles back

Flashback ends

Riana : toh yeh thi humari pehli mulakaat aur phir milte milte kab pyaar hogaya pata hi nhi chala...

Ishita : acchaaa jii...

Riana blushes

Meanwhile Purvi looked at the clock ...

Purvi : aare baat karte karte pata hi nhi chala ki time hogaya...chalo hum tayar ho jaate hein...phir rajat aur rajvi ko jaga dengey...

all girds nods and gets ready for their beloved husbands...

Ishita was wearing a chudidaar ..she looked herself in mirror and smiles remembering something special

Flashback :

It was her 1st day at bureau ..she entered inside so early that no one was present

ishita : yeh lo mein kuch zyada hi jaldii aagyii...ab kya karu...

Meanwhile a man entered ...she looked at him and he looked at her

Ishita ( thinks ) : ise kahi dekhaa hein...par kaha...kahi kisi movie mein toh nhi..? nhi nhi...par ho bhi sakhta hein itnaa handsome ladka uff uske baal...

Man snaps his fingers : Hello..?

Ishita : haan...aap koun hein..? aapko kuch madat chahiye..?

Man : mein dushyant aur mein...

ishita : aap kisi pareshaani mein hein..? aap fikar mat kijiye agar aapki gf ya wife ya dost ya kuch bhi kho gaya toh mein dhund dungi naa...

Dushyant : acchaa...

Ishita : haan matlab hum sab cid vaale...ab aap cid bureau aaye toh zarur kuch kaam hoga..oh btw mein aapko apna intro dena hi bhul gyi...mein Inspector ishita...aur mein nyi hun...aur pata hein sabse pehle aagyi mein aaj...vaise toh log late karte hein par mein time se pehle aagyiii..hein na interesting...mein bhi naa...aap batayiye aapko kya prob hein..?

Dushyant : kuch nhiii

Ishita : kyaa toh phir aap yaha kyu...?

Dushyant : woh mein...Ishita cuts him...

Ishita : ohhhh...kahi aap woh toh nhiii.../?

Dushyant : bilkulll sahi mein hun s...

Ishita : dekha mein ne sahi guess kiyaa aap postman hein naa..? chitti dene aaye.?

Dushyant : whatt..? postman..? mein..? tumhe meri shakal dekh ke lagta hein ki mein postman hun ..shakal chodo...mera haath dekho..? kyaa chittiya hein mere haath mein..?

Ishita looks at his hands : nhi nhi hein...toh phir aap k..koun hein.? kahi chor...?

Dushyant : shhhh...urghh kitna bolti ho...Mein senior Inspector dushyant

Ishita : k..kyaaa..? aap..i mean sir aap ..woh aap senior ..nhi kuch nhi...

and she leaves d bureau immediately

Dushyant follows her : ruko...

she stops...her heart was beating fast ...

she turns : j..ji sir...

Dushyant : kabhi dusro ko bolne ka mauka bhi dena chahiye...

she nods

dushyant : and welcome to Cid ...Have a great day...nd he leaves

ishita smiles : itne bhi bure nhi hein yeh..matlab dushyant sir...

That day they were solving a case

dushyant and ishita were disguised ishita was in chudidaar and dushyant in formals ..they were eyeing someone

ishita ( thinks ) : inse sorry kahu ka subah ke liye..? par galti meri bhi nhi thi...par phir bhi mein kuch zyada hi bol gyi...

Ishita : sir..?

dushyant ( without looking at her ) : hmm...

Ishita : a..apse k..kuch kehna tha...

dushyant : mein sun raha hun bolo...

Ishita : w..woh mein keh rahi thi ki aaj mein...

Dushyant ( looks at her ) : yeh woh woh mat karo..jaldi bolo...hume us par nazar bhi rakhni hein...

Ishita was nervous : woh mein puch rahi thi ki mein aaj kaisi lag rahi hun.?

Dushyant : kyaa..?

ishita : haan...matlab aaj mera pehla din toh aur hum disguise mein hein...

Dushyant : aaj subah tumne kiska muh dekha tha jo mujhe pareshan kar rahi ho.?

Ishita while thinking replied : Aaare haan aapka hi...

Dushyant glares at her and she keeps mum...

After gathering info they leaves ...On their way to car ...ishita was ahead and dushyant was behind her

Dushyant : vaise ishita tum is attire mein bahut acchi lag rahi ho...I like it and he moves towards car

Ishita smiles widely which turns into blush

* * *

**A/N** : So Bekaar tha naa..? I knww

I havent planned to write on Ishyant in this chapter but Preetz and Khush aap dono ke liye likh diyaa ;) Hope ya like it :D

Next will Be some more flashbacks of Rajvi , Abhirika &amp; vinerya :D

Kriti , Dayas girl , shzk , Nehabarve01 , bshreena , shreshta , rajvigirl , Piu , Ananyagautam , sanjanarothams , crystal , pari , Rajvilover , Parise22 , Loveabhi ,shreeyabhandari , harman , Butterfly , rajvigirl : Thankyouuu soo muchhh Glad you all liked :)

Purple Asus : Pata tha ki tum sabse pehle Riana ke baare mein puchogi :P Lovee yaa tc

Khushi mehta : Dear glad to see your review :) Keep smiling Thankyou

Shweta : Aww i am glad i did that :) Thankyou :) Lovee ya

Preetz : haha yaa sab hein... Thnakyou :) Lovee ya

MaverickS2 : Thankyou :)

Tasha : Thankyou :)

Purpleangel ; dnt be sry...Thankyou :)

Myselfmyfirstcrush : Thnkyou..hope you like ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey People ! This is the last chapter :) Enjoy :) **

* * *

After some more chit chat and teasing girls decided to get ready

All girls were wearing sarees with matching accessories etc

Purvi decided to wake up Rajat ..she moved out and saw Rajat and Abhijeet chatting and aarav and Rajvi playing

Purvi : aare bhai aap kab aaye..?

Abhijeet : bas abhii kuch der pehle…baaki sab kaha hein..?

Purvi ( teasing ) : Baaki sab ka pata nahi par haan Tarika Guest room mein hein..

Abhijeet smiles

Purvi : Rajat chaliyee….aapko kitnaa time lagta hein pata hein na ready hone mein…

Abhijeet giggles and Rajvi leaves

Abhijeet moves towards Guest room in search of His Tarika ji

When he entered inside he was Mesmerized to see her ..she was setting her hairs

Abhijeet moves forward and opens her hairs

Abhijeet hugs her from behind : tum khule baalon mein aur bhi zyada khubsurat lagti ho…so let it be open

Tarika while wrapping her hands around his : Accha…kya baat hein bada pyaar aa raha hein aaj..?

Abhijeet : pyaar toh roz aata heinn jaaneman par mauka hi nahi miltaa use izhaar karne kaa…*wink* - aur aaj toh tum bhi ho aur mauka bhi hein toh use khone kaise dun..?

Tarika : Uff yehh romantic liness… kaha se sikhte ho..?

Abhijeet : bas tumhe dekhaa aur dil se aagayee…acche heinn naa.?

Tarika turns in hug and wraps her arms around his neck : bahutt acchee…

Abhijeet slides his hand around her bare waist which makes her shiver…abhijeet enjoys her expressions…..

Abhijeet : aisee expressions mat banao…!

Tarika : Kyuu..?

Abhijeet : You know what I mean…

Tarika pushes him lightly : hattoo mujhe ready honaa hein..

Abhijeet : tum already ready ho bas ek cheez ki kami hein…

Tarika checks herself in mirror : sab kuch toh theek hein phir kya kami..?

Abhijeet moves ahead and kisses her cheeks and Tarika blushes

Abhijeet : haann bas is blush ki kami thiii..!

Tarika : Abhijeetttt…! Jao tum yaha se…baaki sab bhi aate hogey…

Abhijeet : Nhii…tumhe yaha akele kaise chod dun …

Tarika : abhijeett..!

Abhijeet : Uhh ok jaa raha hun…He pouts …

Tarika while moving towards him : accchaa sunoo

Abhijeet : ab kya hein..?

Tarika pecks a kiss on his cheek : ab jaoo..

Abhijeet smiles widely and leaves

Rajat and Purvis room :

Purvi was fixing his collar and Rajat was staring her

Purvi raises her eyebrow : kyaa..?

Rajat : kya..?

Purvi : why are you staring me..?

Rajat : apni wife ko dekhnaa gunaah hein kya..?

Purvi : ji nhi…par is waqt nhii…bahar log hein aur aap hein ki

Rajat : hein toh hein…sabko pata hein mein tumse kitna pyaar karta hunn…agar koi dekhe toh dekhe…! Pura haq hein mera tum par…

Purvi : acchaa…kaafi romantic horahe aap aaj kal..?

Rajat pulls her towards himself : abhii toh shuruvaat heinn…

Purvi : Rajat…chodiyee

Rajat tightens his grip so purvi too tightens her grip on his collar…

Rajat : Meraa collar chodo…maarogii kyaa…Purvii…

Purvii : Pehle aap mujhe chodiyee….

Rajat : Nhii..pehle tum chodo…Dard ho raha hein yaar chodo…

Purvi : Dard sirf pyaar mein diya jaata hein :P

Rajat : Yeh dialogues apne paas rakho…nd he leaves her…

Purvi smiles and leaves him too

Rajat : jao mein tumse baat nahi kartaa..!

Purvi : Impossible ! babyee

Meanwhile Dushyant , Daya , sachin , vineet , freddy , vivek and pankaj enters Rajvis residence along with their kids..!

Vineet was searching shreya ..nd then he saw her coming…

Vineet was looking at her with smile …vivek nudged him

Vivek : baad mein dekh lena tumhari shreya ko :P

Vineet blushes …

Kids move to little Rajvis room …

Daya : accha hua aaj hum sab saath hein…

Sachin : haan sir…kitne time baad sab saath hein ek saath ek ghar mein…

Freddy : aakhirr mera plan hein…

Vivek : yeh baat sahi kahi aapne sir…agar aap yeh idea nahi dete toh aaj ka din boring jaata …

Dushyant : haann aur hum sab yeh masti bhi miss kar dete …

Abhijeet enters : exactly..

Daya : Kaha the tum abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : uh..woh ..mein mein paani pene gaya tha…

Daya : guest room mein..?

Abhijeet : aare chod naa kya farak padhta hein kaha bhi piya ho…tum log itni der se kyu aaye..?

All looks towards Daya …

Daya : mujhee kyu dekh rahe ho..?

Dushyant : sir aap hi humein der se lene aaye….

Daya : aare mein kya karta riya ( his daughter) ko koi bhi frock samajh hi nahi aa rahi thi…saara ghar ganda hogaya saaf mujhe hi karna pada varna Tarika aur Riana mujhe nhi chodti…

All giggles …Daya glares at all

Meanwhile Rajat also enters

Rajat : aare sir aagaye aap log…kitti der kardii….

All hides their smiles

Daya : woh sab chodo…( teasing ) suna hein tumhe kaafi time lagta hein tayar hone mein…

Rajat ruffles his hairs : sir…kisnee kaha…aap logo ko galat femi huiii…

Dushyant : acchaa….par usne toh aisa hi kaha …

Rajat murmurs : zarur purvi ne hi kaha hoga….

Rajat : k..kisne ..?

Sachin : aare vhii jisse tum bahut pyaar karte ho..

Rajat : purvii aise hi kehti hein..aap log naa uski baato par gaur mat kariye….

Vivek : par sir purvi ne nhi kaha..?

Rajat : toh phir..?

Vineet : aare sir Rajvi !

Rajat : k..kya rajvi ne aisa kaha..? ( murmurs ) dono maa beti sabke saamne mujhe pagal bana dete hein…

Daya : haann…

Rajat : nhi sir…woh toh bacchi hein use kya pata…

All the girls arrives in hall

Tarika : kya horaha hein yaha..?

Rajat ( thinks ) : aaj toh meri behen ne bacha liya mujhee…

Daya looks at Riana , vivek at tasha , dushyant at ishita , sachin at kajal

Purvi , divya and Tarika smiles

Purvi : ghar jaake dekh lena apni patniyo ko…filhal chaliye dinner karte hein…

All nods and moves to have dinner…They all praises their wifes :D enjoys the dinner with lots of teasing and chit chat.

After dinner everyone were seated in drawing room

Dushyant : aaj ka din toh Best tha

Ishita : haann…

Dushyant murmurs to ishita : *you are looking beautiful today *

Ishita smiles

Vineet : aare Tasha ..vivek ne tumhe propose kab kiya..?

Tasha : w..woh

Abhijeet : sharmao mat behena bata do… *wink*

Vivek : M..mein batata hun…tasha smiles

_**Flashback** :_

_Tasha was in her room seated on the window pane while sipping tea_

_Tasha : yeh vivek kab aayega rehab centre se…kitne din hogaye use dekhe…bas ek baar aajaaye ek lagaungi use…kya zarurat thi zyada herogiri karne ki..pagal kahi ka…pahuch gaya na rehab centre …huh… na phone kar sakhte hein naa mil sakhte hein usse…agar uski yadash chali gayi ho toh..? nhi nhi…_

_Voice : yadash gayi toh bhi tumhe nahi bhul sakhta mein Tashu…_

_Tasha : Vivekkk_

_She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly_

_Vivek : Miss kiya mujhe..?_

_Tasha : Bahutt…_

_Vivek while brushing her hair : Mein ne bhi…kya tashu mein sidhaa vaha se tumhe milna aaya aur tum ro rahi ho…_

_Tasha wipes her tears : nhi…yeh toh khsuhi ke aansu hein.._

_She separates and pushes him : lekin mujhe tumse baat hi nahi karni..huh.._

_Vivek holds her by shoulder : aare yaar aise naraz mat raho varna mein chala jaunga vapas…_

_Tasha : nhii…_

_She turns other side_

_Tasha : tumhe pata hein bhi hein kya beti mujpar jab daya sir ne bataya ki tumhe kitne choteein aayi..aur drugs ka asar hein tumpar isliye tumhe rehab centre jaana pada ..par tumhe kya tum ab bhi jaane hi baat kar rahe ho….tum bahut bure ho…_

_She turns towards vivek and saw him on one knee_

_Tasha : vivek yeh ..?_

_Vivek holds her left hand : aaj mujhe bolne do…Mein tumse bahutt pyaar kartaa hunn Tasha aur tumhare bina ek ek pal bitaana mushkil tha mere liye bhi…kehte hein na durr jaane ke baad hi samajh aata hein dooriya kya hoti hein aur pyaar kya hota hein…bas ab mein kahi nahi jaane vaala…because I cant leave you alone here ….mein chahta hun ki tum mere saath mere ghar par meri wife banke raho toh kya tum apni saari zindagi mere jaise pagal ke saath bitaana chahogi..?_

_Happy Tears flowed from her eyes : Yes Yes Yes ! Pagal ho tum sacchiii….Loveee youuu too !_

_Vivek hugs her and she hugs him back !_

_**Flashback ends**_

All smiles and cheers for them…

Vivek side hugs tasha…

dushyant : wow mast proposal thaa...

abhijeet : hann...bas ab tum logo ki shaadi ho jaaye ek aur mauka mil jaayega chutti manane ka...kyu tarika ji..?

Tarika : bIlkul sahi kaha abhijeet...

Riana : ab abhijeet sir ki baat tumhe acchi hi lagegi ...

daya : hahah ...haann...khair ab hum sab chalte hein...kaafi der hogyii...bacche bhi sogaye...

Sachin : haan sir...

Vineet : yes purvi aur rajat sir ko bhi privacy chahiye hogi naa...:P

Purvi : Vineett..!

shreya : aare vineet sahi toh keh raha hein...hum logo ke saamne thodi na roamnce vomance hogaa...

Rajat : accchhaa...vineet ka bharosa nhii...sabke saamne shreya ko udaake le jaayega...

vinerya blushes : kya sirr aap bhii..!

all laughs and everyone leaves to their respective homes :)

* * *

**A/N :** Will Update the last chapter of Mym today or tomorrow :) Take care and Babyee :)

Shweta Dear I am sorry this chapter is not upto your and everyones expectations but kya karu exams hein i cant write more :) Thankyou ;)

Thankyouu for This many reviews i never expected that you all will love this story :) I am literally Damn busy so sorry can't Thank all individually :)

Tads : No dear I am not Cid officer :) Thankyou

sweety : Yes i am a CA student :) Thankyou ;)


End file.
